Ninjas of Love
by Enerjack
Summary: It's strange to look back on how some friendships are started, especially the best kind. Maybe it started during school. Perhaps it was forced, being assigned partners with someone else for a project. But for Blake and Ren, it started in the library.


Blake had no problem at all having three people live with her in her dorm. Really, she didn't. That didn't mean that she wouldn't have trouble trying to cope with the first few days, though. At first, she tried to stay enthusiastic for her team. But after years of spending most of her time in books, staying reserved and stoic, and keeping her distance from making friends, she found that it was getting harder to tolerate her teammate's antics. So instead of waiting for herself to break from the stress, she decided to go find an environment free of the troubles.

The library.

Always a reliable place for many things. Studying, working, reading, all of which usually required some silence, a trait that Blake greatly appreciated.

With her nose buried in her book, she took little notice to what table she sat at and if there were any occupants, she only cared if it was a quiet one. Pulling the chair back with her amber gaze still glued to the pages, she sat down and let all the stress that came from a dormitory with three other occupants flow out of her.

As she was reading, she faintly heard the presence of another flipping through their pages. Without much thought, she took a glance at who it was before returning to her own novel. Then she looked again.

_Lie Ren…_

* * *

Ren had a rather tough day so far. Besides moving in and setting up their new dorm, being late to class, and having to memorize his new schedule, Beacon's layout, and the teachers all in the span of about an hour(To avoid having to waste time doing it later and/or possibly getting lost in the halls), he could use a good break from noise and take a nice trip to silence. He knew of only one place where he'd be guaranteed that wish.

The library.

Not only was he in a mood for peace, he also felt the need to study. After all, keeping his grades high was important to him. It was a big part of the reason he managed to get into such a prestigious academy.

Once he was at an empty table, he opened up his textbook for Dr. Oobleck's class and began reading the first chapter, which was about the start of the Faunus Revolution. About a few pages through, he heard someone else join him. Usually, this meant a lot of noise, since the other was likely to be a bit too loud for him in whatever they were doing, but Ren barely heard a thing besides the sound of a book opening. After a few seconds, he felt an overwhelming urge to see who it was. When he took a glance, he was surprised at the familiar face.

Blake recognized the boy from initiation. Of all the people to be at the other end of the table, she didn't expect it to be Ren. Was he already at this table, or did he get here after she did? She'd be surprised if it were the latter, not many people could sneak up on her like that. Then again, with over half of Blake's brain buried in fiction, it probably wouldn't be too hard to sneak past her. Or perhaps she was so indulged that she didn't notice another person at the table she joined? What ever the reason, she was glad that the other occupant was...quiet.

From what she could remember, Ren seemed quiet and mellow. In fact, he reminded Blake of herself. But even with how little they talked, she still felt something...strange about him. It was a unique feeling, but the Faunus also sensed that she'd had a similar experience somewhere else before, she just couldn't remember what or when.

Blake didn't realize how long she was staring at him, but when Ren started to look up towards her, she quickly turned her gaze back at her book, hoping that the boy took no notice. She didn't want to be caught watching someone else so closely like that.

* * *

Ren _definitely _took notice to that.

At first, he was confused. Did they just look up at each other at the same time? Or was Blake already inspecting her new reading companion? What ever it was, there was now a curiosity in him, mainly revolving around Blake. The closest interaction that they had was back in the forest, where Weiss was falling.

"_She's gonna fall."_

"_She'll be fine."_

"_She's falling."_

In retrospect, it was a little amusing. But if he was going to be neighbors with the team that helped them during initiation, he might as well try and get to know them, right?

So he called out to her.

"Blake Belladonna...Right?"

It hadn't been too long since Blake had last heard him speak, but he sounded as monotone as she was. It surprised her a little.

Looking up at him, Blake noticed how bright his pink eyes were. "Yes...And you're Lie Ren?" she replied, to which he nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand and smiled. The Faunus noticed that the expression seemed to fit him rather well.

With a small smile of her own, she shook his hand. "Same to you, Ren."

When they returned to their own business, Blake felt slightly more...uplifted? It was nice to know that she made a new friend.

...Could she even call him her friend? After all, they'd only _just _properly met a minute ago.

Perhaps not, though like all relationships, it would take time for this one to pick itself up. And when it did, Blake would be confident that she could look up to Ren as a friend.

"Is that book what I think it is?"

She looked up at him, frowning in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"That book. Ninja-"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." She blurted, failing miserably at covering up her mistake. Of course. This is what she should've expected when she walked into a library with _that _book. She took the liberty of slipping on a fake cover, but apparently, Ren could tell what it was with just a few looks.

His slowly growing grin was enough to get under her skin, and with a shake of the head, she stood up and walked off. "No." she muttered, not hearing Ren chuckle.

This friendship was certainly going to take a bit of time to sail.

Ren wasn't too sure if he should've done that, but it was worth the laugh. He recognized the novel from countless treks of having to drag Nora away from a very specific section of the library in their hometown, where that specific book was one of the bestsellers there. He certainly wasn't going to judge Blake for her preferred genres, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a tiny bit of fun every now and then.

Still..._That _book, of all things? He'd be lying if he said he didn't take a small peek once, and reading just one paragraph was enough to turn him as red as a tomato. From that point on, the name of the book would be engraved into his mind. And here it was again, in the possession of Blake Belladonna.

_Ninjas of Love..._

* * *

**New story, focused solely on Blake and Ren! Inspired by tumblr relationships between the Ren I rp and the Blake a good friend of mine rp's. **

**Now, an important thing to mention. While I'll try my best to write this story like a true, actual story instead of drabble-drabble-drabble like 'What does Coco look like?', it doesn't change the fact that I'm writing this story as a bit of both types. That means I need you guys to send in ideas/prompts. **

**Oh by the way, Ninjas of Love is the romantic ship name for Ren and Blake. The ship name for them as bros is Nightshade which will be where it's currently going(I claim copyright for the name, muwahahah!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
